


To My Humanity

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: When your humanity is all you have left. Sometimes you must decide to throw it away forever or risk it holding your chains.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	To My Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> A quick small canon divergence . And while there's technically more characters this fic focuses on Locus and felix.
> 
> Its mostly a practice for something i may work a bigger fic around but this scene was in my head so strongly i needed it out.

Locus finds his partner facing the Reds and Blues alone. He's tired but so is Locus. Tired of the one thing that has brought him nothing but misfortune all these years.

The one thing left of his normalcy. He stands on shaking legs and moves forward as the Blood Gulchers closest too him startle and freeze up raising their guns at him. 

But Locus does not budge. He stands tall and with pride in something no one could see.

"Locus! You know I could of used your help five fucking minutes ago!" Felix pants and huffs out getting to his feet and holding his stomach. "Now hurry up and kill them." Felix demands. "I need you."

Locus tilts his head. How was it so many years ago that Felix would need him for the very first time.

\--

With Isaac Gates chained in nothing but his under suit to a pole in the dry heat of the sun. Staring defiantly up at the it as if he could scare it away with his glare. But he was only a kid of seventeen. In a war way over his head.

And if not for Private Samuel Ortez put out on scouting duty. Isaac would be dead. Sam sees the angry form kicking up suddenly at the dust. Screaming at the sky. 

"COWARDS!" They scream. "Come kill me yourselves." He says so much quieter. Then tenses up seeing a green armored soldier make their way to him.

Isaac's hair is all over his face. Sam stands in front of him. Just staring and says nothing.

"The fuck you staring at, Soldier? You gonna stand there and gawk or.. are you gonna release me." Isaac sounds defeated in something. He keeps his eyes on Sam and glares harshly and furiously.

"Who did this.."

Isaac is silent. Looking away.

"Did your own..."

"Shut up and get me loose. Or my death is on your hands."

\--

Locus would of called them rivaled friends so long ago. As the world got worse and worse so did they. But Felix was his constant. He finally speaks to answer Felix's demands. "No. I will be killing none of your enemies."

Felix stumbles forward and swings his sword haphazardly at the air. "No? What do you mean no! We have shit to do, Locus! This is what we need."

Tucker backs away from Locus keeping his gun raised. "Couple troubles." He snides to Felix.

"You stay out of this!" Felix looks at Locus and titles his helmet in a glare. "Locs."

"Do not try and coax me to help you. I am not helping you with anything anymore."

Felix moves forward and Locus raises his gun at him.

Tucker and the others move backwards.

"Locus!"

"I am releasing myself from you."

"The fuck are you talking about!" Felix glares at him and Backs up as Locus moves forward gun raised.

Felix points his sword out but Locus knows Felix would not risk killing him. For they have needed each other far too long for Felix to give up his pesky emotions over their relationship.

Felix drops the sword the moment it starts to shear into Locus' armor and suit. Cutting him. "Sam! Wait! We can start over! I'll leave. Like you wanted."

"No. We can never start over. We can only move forward and charge our way out. But I have realized something." Locus says as he feels the guns still pointed onto his back slowly start to lower.

"I never needed you. You had been holding me back to what I truly am." Locus feels his finger push down on the trigger slowly. "A true soldier. One who did not need to steal and bully his way to ownage of proof." 

Locus feels his foot on the sword's hilt and kicks it up to his free hand before he puts it to his side.

"Locus what the fuck are you doing!?"

"They won't stop me. Would they rather fight one enemy or deal with two?"

Tucker feels his gut start to wrench. "Hey, we can just put him away. You... don't."

"Be silent. This is not about you. This is me regaining my chains."

"This is me freeing myself of humanity." And Locus pulls the trigger.

Its silent and grotesque. Felix moving backwards. The shot in his shoulder hurts. There's a second shot to his leg. And Locus aims once more at Felix's head.

Before the guns behind him are pointed once more.

"No. Then I will not be the one to kill you."

Locus vanishes. Dropping his gun for Felix to grab.

Locus retreats with the sword. Proving himself a coward with a goal beyond anyone's comprehension. Beyond anyone's mortal means.

He is beyond humanity. He makes his way as the Reds and Blues scatter to find him.

And the sword lights up. Proving him finally a True Warrior. To no one's standards but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel like it would make more sense for Locus to take the sword if he dived into his soldier persona more instead of claiming he dropped it.


End file.
